


Were you even listening?

by Kia123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia123/pseuds/Kia123
Summary: Lando is telling Carlos about his day but the Spaniard gets distracted by Lando's lips.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Kudos: 77





	Were you even listening?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small, domestic moment between those two, because I really don't have any time to write more at the moment.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

Lando is telling him about the stream he did yesterday. They are sitting on the sofa, Carlos has his legs crossed and Lando’s laying down, his head supported on Carlos’ lap.  
He only understands half of what Lando is talking about but he doesn’t mind it. He doesn’t really know the games Lando is mentioning and he wouldn’t be interested in them at all if it were another person talking about them. But it is Lando who’s gesturing vigorously and chatting to him with bright eyes and so Carlos just listens attentively.  
Sporting a small smile he’s observing the younger one as he is reciting a funny conversation with Max.

Carlos can’t help but stare at Lando, the younger one’s greenish eyes hypnotising him.  
Involuntarily he buries his hand in Lando’s curls and starts massaging his scalp softly. Lando closes his eyes for a moment and melts into the touch.  
The purring sound he’s making sends shivers down Carlos’ back.

Lando keeps his eyes closed but continues the retelling of his fight against Max.  
Although it is just a game, he manages to tell the story in such a detailed way that Carlos hangs on to his every word.  
The older one is amused by himself. He really is hopelessly lost for Lando. 

As Lando lets his tongue slip out of his mouth to lick his dry lips, Carlos just can’t hold back anymore.  
The 15 minutes they have gone without kissing suddenly seem way too long. He follows the movement of Lando’s lip closely and can’t think of anything else.  
Carlos leans down and even though he is interrupting Lando in the middle of a sentence, he softly joins their lips for a kiss.

Lando lets out a surprised noice but he still returns the kiss instantly. It feels so nice that Carlos can’t stop the moan leaving his lips.  
Lando suddenly seems slightly irritated. He ends the kiss and pulls back a little bit.  
Carlos is confused as well and wants to ask what’s going on but Lando is faster.

„Were you even listening to me?“  
„Of course, Lando.“ Carlos wants to explain, what it does to him seeing Lando so passionate but the younger one is faster again.  
„Did I talk too much again? About things that bore you?“ He sounds like he’s annoyed with himself.  
Carlos sighs and lifts his hand to Lando’s cheek. „Cariño, you never talk too much for me. And it would never bore me, when you’re talking about something that’s important to you.“  
Lando melts into the touch but still seems slightly worried. „But I know that you don’t give a shit about COD.“  
Carlos smiles. „I have to admit that I didn’t understand everything you were talking about but I want to hear it all.“  
„Why did you interrupt me then?“  
„Because it drives me crazy seeing you this excited about anything. Because your eyes were glistening and that makes you even more beautiful than normally. And you licking your lips is so damn sexy that I just couldn’t resist.“  
Lando blushes and the corners of his mouth rise slightly. „Alright.“ He mumbles. „I can live with that.“  
He puts a hand on the back of Carlos’ neck and pulls the older one back down to him, their lips barely touching.  
„But only five minutes.“ He whispers against Carlos’ lips. „Then I want to tell you how I beat Max in the end.“  
Carlos just smiles into the kiss.


End file.
